The Mysteries of Marleybone
by TheDiamondWriter
Summary: "Always be who you really are" and "Even when you're alone, never give up": These are the life lessons that Savannah Rose must now face, in order to succeed... but will she survive doing it? Now the only Team members must save the world of dogs: Marleybone, from Malistaire's evil. Beware of Marleybone at night, however, when the name, "Meowiarty," is whispered in hushed tones.
1. Prologue

_*__Flashback__*_

"…_But do you have to leave mommy?" A young girl named Savannah asked her mother._

"_Sadly, yes. But don't worry. Me and your daddy will come back. But, if by any chance we won't… remember the saying: _'Always be…

"…Who you really are'"

"_And?"_

"'Even when you're all alone, you still can change everything"

"_That's right. Now, your aunt Alice will take care of you for the time we will not be here. And, please be good."_

"_Ok mommy."_

_A soft smile came from the woman, but the girl was filled with sadness. Soon, the girl's father came and they both left. Savannah looked through the window to see her if her parents are there. But, they were not outside… she later realized, that that was the last time she would ever see her parents…_

"_It's alright. I know that we will be great friends _and _that your parents will come back" Alice tried to cheer up the girl._

_When Savannah came back to her room, she took her two lockets out of one of her drawers. One of them she soon put on her special mannequin with all of her other necklaces. While she opened the other one's heart shaped charm and looked at the photo within it. It was the very last picture of both her and her parents when she was truly happy in her youth…_

**XXX**

**I LIVEEEE! Sorry that I didn't update or write… well… **_**anything, **_**please forgive me. It was a though time… But, I've decided to comeback with a short intro to my favorite world and story: Marleybone! It'll be an expand to Savannah's backstory, it'll have some allusions (from other things of course!), it'll have friendship, adventure, humor and a few other things but I'm not giving any spoilers. Let's just say… expect the unexpected. *wink***

**-**_**The Diamond Writer**_

_**P.S. **_**I have a DeviantArt page so check out some of my artwork if you have the time. I'm known there as TheSilverArtist.**


	2. On Our Way (To Marleybone)!

_8 years later…_

..."No! Savannah… no, no, no! We're… too late…" Fiona said with sadness…

Whoa! Oops, I went a bit too far… heh… ok then… let me start the story from the beginning… ehem…

xxx

Hello there, my name is Anastasia "Anna" LifeBlade. This is obviously not a story about me, but it is a story about my best friend forever, Savannah Rose. The story begins in the hot and sunny deserts of Krokotopia…

xxx

… "Are you even sure we're going the right way?" A now 14 year-old Savannah asked.

"Well… the map says so…" Mia scratched her head.

"Uh huh… this means we're lost…" I remarked.

But, with luck, we found the Tomb of Storms and, the Gatekeeper.

"Krokhotep ensured only the worthy could enter the inner sanctum. If you dare, step onto the teleporter at my right to try the Test of Strength. See if you can defeat the Son of Storms!" He challenged us.

"Sounds simple enough." Said Michael going in the wrong direction.

"Mike, it's that way." Savannah said.

"Oh… I knew that! What?! Do I look like an idiot?"

"In this clothing? Yes." Mia said.

The battles weren't _too _hard… a few _Humongofrog _Treasure Cards, some _Unicorns_ and 1 _Sandstorm _is all it took.

"You have passed the Test of Strength. But will you pass the next test? We shall see."

"We're ready!" Matthew exclaimed.

"We value intelligence as well as strength. Think you're clever enough? Then step onto the teleporter at my left and try the Test of Aptitude!"

Next, we ventured into the mysterious room. It had several obelisks placed everywhere. Two of them (with carvings of the sun and the moon, to be specific) were glowing with the color of blue. In front of us, stood a big, closed door.

"Ok then, I'll read…" Kevin remarked." Ehem…

_Those things that live must shine bright. Those things that do not live, must remain dark."_

"Hmm… oh! I know!"

Savannah ran up to each obelisk. She turned off the ones with the sun and the moon and turned on the rest. Just as she finished, the door opened, leading into… _another_ riddle with more obelisks. But this time, the moon obelisks were lit up.

"I'll read this time." Sophia walked up to the hieroglyphic book. "Let's see…

_At night the moon shines bright, and the sun sleeps till dawn."_

"Let me try…" Patrick ran up to the obelisks.

He turned off the ones with the moon, and turned on the ones with the sun. After this, the door opened to reveal _another _riddle with another set of obelisks and two braziers that were lit up with fire.

"The lighting isn't too great here since it is the Tomb of _Storms_ and the braziers are lit up with _fire." _Mia scratched her head.

"Two storm braziers coming right up!" Sophia and Matt (A.K.A. the Diviners)lit up the objects with their storm magic.

"Much better… " I said looking at the book. "Let's see…

_The Sun shines down on the Tree. The Tree shades the Snake. The Snake hisses at the Beetle. The Beetle runs Away."_

When I ended reading this, I saw that Savannah, Fiona, Patrick and Kevin had already lit them all up (in the right order luckily…) and the teleporter had been lit up.

"Very well. You have passed both the Test of Strength and the Test of Aptitude. Prepare to enter the inner sanctum at once!"

We saw that the final teleporter had been lit up. When we entered, we knew that there is no going back. As we walked up to the _final _door, it opened with ease.

"Man _this_ door is just like a supermarket door back home. It only needs a greeter…" Mia said.

"Yeah and he was like _Welcome to Walmart! _"He laughed, "Or in this case he would be like _Welcome to Krokopatra's Lair!"_

Soon we all started to laugh. But this didn't last long… We soon found ourselves standing in front of Krokopatra herself. Was it just me, or did she look a lot like Lady Gaga?

"Who dares enter my inner sanctum? You! Members of the Order of the Fang? No doubt you have come for the Krokonomicon…"

"Well duh!" Mia exclaimed.

"It shall never fall into your foul hands. Prepare to be vanquished!"

The epic battle has begun. But bad news was with us. We forgot our decks were destroyed not long ago… the only one left, was Savannah. But, she only attacked with a few spells… after that, Krokopatra had a very small amount of health, but we later realized, that Savannah was planning something else. She ran from corner to corner, and then, Krokopatra shot at her, but she escaped. Instead, the blast shot a crumbling column, which fell straight on Krokopatra. She was turning to sand fast, but she spoke her last words.

"Your triumph means nothing, Savannah and company! You shall never possess the Krokonomicon! I sealed the Krokonomicon in the Sarcophagus of Souls long ago. When the Dark One woke me, imagine his dismay to find the Sarcophagus had already been taken. Much like the dismay I see on your face! I hope the Order enjoys your victory, hollow as it is…"

Krokopatra's laughter echoed in the empty chamber, until silence reigned at last.

xxx

"Amazing! By defeating her, you've stopped the Tut army!" The ghost of Krokhotep said with joy. " You have done very well, young wizards! Thanks to your efforts, I can now rest in peace."

We all smiled. And at that moment, new spells appeared for us all. Savannah got _Hex, _Patrick got_ Beguile, _Kevin got _Choke, _Fiona got _Frostbite, _I (and Patrick due to his half Life wizard and half Death wizard things) got _Guidance,_ Mia and Mike got_ Cleanse Ward _andSophia and Matt got_ Cleanse Charm._ We also got a few daggers but then if I told you you all would be bored to death.

"I'm sorry you did not find the Krokonomicon, but when you do, I can think of no better person to protect it than you. The strangers here fought bravely against the Tut army and should know you have ended the threat. Return to the surface and report your success!"

xxx

"So you've defeated the mighty Krokopatra, have you? You're fast becoming the stuff of legends!" Sergeant Major Talbot exclaimed.

"Yeah… all in a day's work…" Savannah said.

_To be continued…_

**Xxx **

**Ok, ending off here. The next part might take some time to come but I promise it will be awesome. See ya!**

**-**_**The Diamond Writer.**_


	3. Some Things Become Surprises

"Without a leader, the Tuts should be easy to manage now. As much as you helped me, I must seem pretty ungrateful. Here's what I can do." The sergeant said, "It's something inside the Sarcophagus of the Souls you're looking for, eh? A book, right?"

"Yes sir." Savannah nodded, "Wait… _you _have it?"

"Indeed, we shipped the Sarcophagus off to the Royal Museum on Marleybone with some other artifacts."

I heard the sound of Savannah gulping. Well, no wonder actually. Every one of our friends back at Wizard City said that Marleybone was prehistoric themed and that it's very dangerous there. But seeing the archeologists and comparing their knowledge with prehistory, we started to think otherwise…

"Well… how are we supposed to get to Marleybone?" Savannah asked.

"Trough the Spiral Doors of course." Matthew replied.

"Take this Marleybone Spiral Key and go through the Spiral Door to Marleybone." He gave us a golden key with a royal dog-like crown symbol. It was kinda pretty actually. "Private Kinchley will help you find that book you're after. You've got to recover it before it's used for evil!"

"You can count on us!" Melissa exclaimed.

"Oh, and, is this one of yours?" He pointed to a young girl who had green eyes and middle-length golden-brown hair playing in the sand.

"Gaby?! What are you doing here?!" That was her young sister, Gabirella. At first they hugged, but later Savannah stopped. "Wait… I told you to stay in Wizard City!" Savannah exclaimed.

"Well, after you all got in I accidentally got sucked in too!"

"Oh…" Savannah sighed. "Um, I beg your pardon, but how did you know that we knew her?" Savannah asked the dog sergeant.

"Well she looked a lot like you, her personality is very similar to yours and she has your last name." He explained.

"Oh. Well, goodbye then! We had a blast!" Savannah waved to the marleyboneans and we were on our way.

We walked back to the Krokotopia Spiral Door. But before we opened our way to Marleybone, Savannah stopped.

"Um, guys…" She said, "I'm s-s-scared to go there…"

"Come on! You're Savannah Rose! You already saved TWO worlds in only a MONTH!" Mike argued.

"Well, I only could do it with you guys! What if something will happen there that'll make me become alone!?"

"Savannah… if we don't do this… Malistaire will destroy the Spiral and everything in it… and he will try to destroy anything in his path… and only we have the power to stop this…" Kevin calmed her down.

Savannah then took another glimpse at the key, then back at her friends. After a moment of silence, she nodded.

"Ok… let's go…" She said with a scared, yet confident voice.

She put the key in the lock and turned it. The door opened and the portal had the colors of blue, red and gold this time. We walked in, and we were instantly teleported to the world of dogs, Marleybone.

xxx

Once we landed, the place seemed _very _different from what we heard. And we were teleported to… a church? Now _that _was definitely the weirdest place ever to put a magic door. We did notice that we ended up in the right place. The stained glass was decorated with paw prints and fire-hydrants etc. there were statues of… a Saint Bernard… well the rest you can imagine… white floor and walls… wooden seats… candles… chandeliers… well, it's like a 19th century church to be exact.

The next thing we noticed was our _amazing _clothing.

"Ok… Savvy, your necklace is awesome!" Mia and Mike exclaimed.

We girls obviously had elegant gowns, while the guys had… well… suits. I would tell you all the details but Savannah made pictures so you could see for yourselves.

We walked up to the marleybonean that stood in front of the doors. He gave us a winning salute.

"Welcome to Marleybone, young wizards! I am under orders to direct you wherever you need to go." Private Kinchley said. "Wait… miss, by any chance is your name… Savannah Rose?"

"Who, mine? Why… yes, it is." Savannah was confused. "Why? Did you know my parents?"

"No. _Everyone_ in Marleybone knew about your parents." He said without sarcasm. "Your father was a Marleybonean admiral, while your mother was a good friend of the queen."

"Wha?" Savannah dropped her jaw.

Believe me, if you found out those things about your parents you would do the same thing.

_Queens, admirals, stained glass, archeologists and royal guards, what nextwait a second… I swear if I'm in GMD right now I'm gonna faint. _Savannah thought.

"Let's not go overboard with this situation. Can we see the Sarcophagus of Souls?" Gabriella said.

"The Sarcophagus? You'll need to speak with the curator in the Royal Museum. He'll know how to help."

"Thank you very much." Savannah said.

"Well then, it's an honor meeting you. And when you explore our fair city, you'd rather not speak your last name out loud. Dark times are upon us."

"Ok, then, thank you for the… advice. Goodbye!" Kevin said before we entered the world we never expected to be in: Marleybone.

**XXX**

**Woohoo! I'm on a roll with these chapters! Well, that is, I update more often now. It might take some time for the next chapter though. But don't worry! I'll find time for them! Also, if you haven't seen the reviews, I started a contest for the story cover, but I'm cancelling it. I'll stay with the Marleybone map from now on. Okay… now that that's settled, I was going to announce that I'm accepting OC's! They will mostly appear in my Side Quest fanfic (which is coming soon) while they debut here. Here is a **_**sample**_** of the form:**

_**Name: Gabriella Rose**_

_**Nickname(s): Gaby, Olive, Rosie.**_

_**Species: Human**_

_**Home world: Earth**_

_**Age: 11**_

_**Occupation: Sidekick**_

_**School: None (Ice in later chapters)**_

_**Secondary School (optional): Balance (minor wand spells (Blades, Wand Attacks)**_

_**Hair: Middle-length, curly, golden-brown.**_

_**Casual Clothing: Long-sleeved orange shirt, long purple skirt and a small wizard hat with matching colors, brown flats.**_

_**Marleybone Clothing: Long peach and lilac dress, pink bow and reddish-brown flats.**_

_**Personality: Brave, feisty, kind, positive.**_

_**Quote (optional): "Absotively posolutely!"**_

_**Story (optional): Gaby originaly came from Earth. But when her sister and her friends leaves she convinces them to let her come with them. Although she doesn't join in sometimes due to her age, she is a brave and strong girl. When Savannah and The Team had to leave to Krokotopia, she accidentally fell into the portal and came there too. Finally, she and her sister were reunited after a short time period and leave for Marleybone, unaware what is going to happen there.**_

**Ok. That's it for now! Bye!**

_**-The Diamond Writer**_


	4. New Friends and Old Problems

As we walked out of the building, we found ourselves in a late Victorian era-like town (London, to be specific). Marleybone _definitely _wasn't a pre-historic village (well, that's what Mia and Mike said comparing to what _they _knew). The inhabitants were mostly anthropomorphic dogs, others included frogs, cats and regular humans. Every dog (and human) wore elegant clothing. The ladies wore beautiful evening gowns, while the men wore top hats and formal suits. But the rest of the population was poor and… well, you can imagine the rest.

Now for the scenery. When we left Krokotopia, the morning was just beginning. While in Marleybone, it was the opposite: the sun was setting. If any of you read _any_ Sherlock Holmes books (or at least saw _one_ movie or show) then you would obviously know how everything looked like. Tall buildings, cars (now _that _surprised some of us), dirigibles, coaches… everything was there…

"Ok… so… where is the museum anyway?!" Patrick shouted.

"Let's just stop and ask for directions." I replied.

"I'll do it! What? You know I love exploring…" Fiona mumbled.

Savannah giggled.

"Sure, go ahead."

Right after Fiona left, I saw Melissa and Michael's faces and I knew, that they obviously wanted to explore too. After a moment, Mike shouted.

" I bet Scrooge McDuck's Money Bin that there is a jewelry shop around here with spell decks!"

" And I bet Darkwing Duck's sidekick on that!" Mia exclaimed. All Mike did to that response is raise his eyebrow.

"Not without these rocket-boots you're not!" Sophia said.

" Woot! A new gadget!" said Michael putting on the boots. "Do I ring a superhero bell to you?"

"Eh… nope." Mia said before she climbed on Mike's back. In a second, they were off.

"Wait… isn't Darkwing's sidekick also Scrooge's pilot? You know, Launchpad McQuack?" Kevin asked Savannah.

"Yeah. Why you ask?"

"Well… nevermind- " He stopped suddenly. "Guys… do you recognize that girl, over there?!" he pointed to a girl with long, straight, violet hair and a tan-yellow dress.

"Isn't that Heather PixieCloud? You know, from the Fire School and the Life School?" I asked.

"Well it's not Huey, Dewey and Louie from the Junior Woodchucks!"

"Um… we should really take regular breaks…" (1)

Me, Kevin and Savannah walked up to the girl.

"Heather? Is that you?" Kevin asked.

"Kevin? Anna? Savannah? Huh… I didn't expect you here."

"Neither did we! So why are you here?" I asked.

"Well, I decided to visit because I was the best in the fire class while you were gone and won a trip here on a date I choose. Are you here for a similar reason? I've heard that the Royal Museum has new Krokotopia artifacts. Speaking of Krok, weren't you there?"

"Aye- uh, I mean, yea, we were in Krokotopia. And we are here for a 'trip'. Wanna join us?" Savannah asked the pyromancer.

"Sure! I have to get my mind off… er… nothing."

Heather is a slight pyromaniac, just to be clear. Whenever she has a though about something bad in her past she accidentally burns something… like now: she burned a bush. Kevin put it out, don't worry.

We looked at each other, and soon we went back to the place where we waited. On our way, Savannah bumped into someone.

"Dude! Look out next time or I'll…" He looked at the person that bumped into him (Savannah) and his eyes widened. "Wait?! You're a woman?!"

"Brigadoon!- uh, I mean, oopsie! Sorry for that sir!"

"No, I'm the one who's sorry… ma'am?"

_Well, at least he is sorta friendly… _Savannah thought.

"Well then, I must go now. I have to meet someone named _the Team…"_

"Ehh… you're looking at them now."

"Huh?! You are?! I'm guessing… you're their leader too? Aren't you?"

"Aye" Savannah replied.

"Oh, allow me to introduce myself. Daniel StormSword: Journeyman Diviner, Adventurer… and Blacksmith Apprentice at your service. Oh, and sorry, about… bumping into you."

"Nah, it's ok. You should see our friends Melissa and Michael. They-"

But before any of us could say something, Mia riding Mike's back raced around the fountain as fast as lightning.

"Watch oooouttt!" Mike yelled.

"It's ok! We got this!" Sophie and Matt shot their magic at the boots and then the twins came flying into the fountain.

"Curse my kilts!" Savannah exclaimed.

"Wait… do you by any chance come from Earth?"

"Aye! But I'll explain later. Now I have to take care of business…"

"Oh, hey guys." He referred to Sophia and Matthew.

"Huh? Hey there, Thor! Whatcha doing here?" Matt said.

Melissa and Michael climbed out of the fountain, all wet.

"Mike! I told you not to go in lightning speed!"

"But I wanted to prove…"

"The only thing you proved is that you're nothing but an accident prone conjurer!"

"But…"

"And you never listen to me anyway! You… you…" before she could say anything, she walked away. Michael became all gloomy.

"I… I always mess things up…" He said to himself crying. It's a very rare sight to see one of the Legend twins cry.

"Look what you two did! Did you even remember that they are best friends forever!? And that they aren't good with gadgets and gizmos?!"

" Well… they are loose cannons around our loose cannons…" Sophia said.

Savannah walked up to the broken Mike.

"Mike…"

"Stay away from me! I'll probably cause an alien invasion in a second…"

"Now that is as ridiculous as the legends of the sandwich ghost!"

"Good point," Michael mumbled.

"Michael, you can't let this break you two apart. I mean, look at you two in the past. What happened to the happy, fun-loving and brave Legend twins that would always stand up for each other?"

Mike had a faraway look for a second. After a moment of silence, he spoke to Savannah with a confident voice.

"You're right! I can't let this, or anything else, break us apart! Family is forever! Mia! Wait!" he ran toward the angry, yet sad, Melissa Legend.

Savannah walked back to the group. The first one to speak was me.

"You like your side-affects, don't you?"

"Well… let's just say it helps me understand them."(2)

We waited and waited at the fountain (oops! Forgot to mention that was an _amazing _fountain. We could even play mini-games there!). And soon both the Legends and Fiona came back. The twins were as happy as can be while Fiona was also happy because she found a map of Marleybone.

"Okay… let me take a look at that map..." I said.

_To be continued…_

_XXX_

_Usually The only way the whole _Team _can come together by watching some of their favorite shows. DuckTales, Sam &amp; Cat, Big Time Rush and Kim Possible to be exact._

_When they still were in Wizard City, on their mission in Firecat Alley, Savannah was almost shot by an arrow. She was saved by Mike, who pushed her away from harm with his magic. But when he tried to warn her about the arrow he exclaimed __McDuck __(Due to the Legend twins love of DuckTales) instead of __duck.__ Because of that, on the 2nd Friday of the month Savannah gets animationesia, which causes her to act like Scrooge McDuck. She also get side-affects three days later._

_XXX_

**OK, ehem. Thank you so much for these OC's! I don't know why, but I think I like them as much as my own OC's. Speaking of OC's, I'm still accepting more. I also forgot to mention that you can submit TWO OC's if you want to. I will be doing drawings of them when I get the time too, actually.**

_**-The Diamond Writer**_


	5. Not So Fast!

"So… is everyone else surprised that this isn't a prehistoric village like everyone back in Wizard City said?" Mia asked. We all nodded, including Daniel and Heather.

You see, before Marleybone was saved, everyone in Wizard City was afraid it was a savage world…

*_Flashbacks of when Savannah and the Team first arrived*_

…"_Wow, just look at all of these worlds!" Said Savannah looking at a list of, you guessed it, Spiral worlds. "Polaris, Valencia, Krokotopia, Marleybone-"_

"_Gah! Don't say that word!" Miranda, a Myth wizardess exclaimed._

" _What's so wrong about it? What, does it have dogs?" Savannah asked with sarcasm._

"_Uh, yeah! What do you think the "bone" stands for in that savage prehistoric world?"_

"_Um… uh…"_

"_Shh! You know this is a library, right?" Fiona said._

_XXX_

"_Guys, why do you think everyone thinks that Marleybone is, you know, bad? I mean, professor Wethersfield, Penny and mister Argelston don't really seem prehistoric… in fact, they're more like they're from England…"_

"_I dunno. Eh, lies maybe? You know that the penguins and Scrooge faced a lot of them." Mike said. "It's always like this: someone starts a rumor, it spreads and spreads and spreads and the next thing you know is that you're gonna get blasted by cannons or something else."(1)_

"_Let me guess… you mean blasted by something else?" Mia asked._

"_That is absolutely true"_

_XXX_

"Let see, there's Barkingham Palace, home of the queen of Marleybone" I started. "Then there's Digmoore Station and… aha! The Royal Museum, straight ahead!"

XXX

Hmm, how 'bout I switch point of views? Ok then… I'll tell you about a friend of ours: Amber Pembroke/RubyFlower.

_In the Royal Museum basement_

"Ugh… I hope uncle Clancy meant these jewelry sets. Or at least I think this is jewelry." Amber said. "But anyways, thank so much for your help, Blake! I really needed it."

" No problem. Well, those fake booby-traps only were…" Amber's friend, Blake ThunderHaven said.

"Man, this is the weirdest situation I ever had, ever. And not just because I found out my uncle is an anthropomorphic dog or that there is a magical universe or anything, but that I'm a wizardess and I don't go to wizard school or whatever it is."

"Believe me, I'm even more shocked. No Storm School pun intened."Blake is a Diviner, just saying.

" Let's go upstairs, I've had enough of this basement. Man, I wish the elevator to Big Ben wasn't broken."

XXX

When she came up to the main floor, she noticed her uncle was talking to a group of "kids" about her age (it was us, yes).

"Ah, yes. We have received the Sarcophagus and it is currently processed for display." Clancy Pembroke, (who also is the curator of the museum) said.

"May we see it? It's very important" I asked.

"I'm very sorry, but I'm afraid not."

"But sir please, we _need _to see it!" Matt yelped.

" End of discussion."

" But the Krokonomicon is in it!" Melissa and Michael yelled at the same time. At that same moment, Amber and Blake came.

"I say, may I ask about your names?"

"Uh… um… my name is Savannah… Flaversham! And this is my best friend Anastasia Dawson!" Savannah said in a panic. (2)

"What in the worlds is going on?! Wait.. Savvy? Ann? Is that you? No way!" She ran to give a hug to her old friends.

"You know these… wizards?"

"Yeah! They're from Earth… well, those who I know of," She was talking about Patrick, Daniel and Heather. "…and I never knew that Savvy is a wizard."

"Yeah, neither did we." Patrick pointed out.

"Even if they're your friends I'm still sorry to say that they cannot see the Sarcophagus of Souls even if the Krokonomicon is within it."

"Well, why not?" Gabriella asked.

"It's extremely fragile! We can't have the general public rummaging through the museum."

"But we aren't the general public! We're people!" Michael said.

"Mike, _everyone _that visits a certain building is in the general public. Including us 'cause we're visiting." Mia explained.

"Oh."

"Is there any way we can see it?" Sophia asked.

"Go talk to Mayor Pimsbury at Digmoore Station. Only he can make exceptions."

"Thank you." I said.

"Um, can we go with them, please uncle?" Amber asked.

"Oh… very well, just make sure you're back soon, and you all better make sure she's safe and sound."

"Yay!" She exclaimed. "Let's go everyone!"

As we walked to the elevator that goes to the station, we all talked to each other about different things.

"I wish uncle Clancy would be less overprotective," Amber said to Savannah and me. "He even says that I can't help him in the museum until I'm eighteen!"

"Now that is brutal." Savannah said. "A good friend of mine once said that you need to _prove _your family what you can do. Sometimes you need to show them in reality."

"But how?! He will only think that one of you did that so I could trick him… that always happens."

"We'll find a way, I promise." Savannah smiled at the poor pyromancer (Amber was a Fire wizardess while her secondary class was Ice), who smiled back at her.

Xxx

_Ok, Mike. You can tell your own twin sister the truth… just say that you never really wanted to be a superhero (one with an iron suit, specifically), that's all. But if you do say it, her heart might break and everything will turn into ashes. _Michael thought.

_Ok, Mia. You can tell your own twin brother the truth... just say that you always liked Darkwing Duck as much as DuckTales and P.o.M.(maybe a bit less), that's all. But if you do say it, his heart might break and everything will turn into ashes. _Melissa thought.

Xxx

"Hey, Daniel," Sophia started" Whatcha reading?"

"Just a journal. It's all I have left of my dad."

"Oh... all Savannah has left of her parents is her necklace." Matthew said.

"Right here it says my dad knew a pixie named Lili MythHammer..."

"Is she by any chance related to Blaze LifeHammer/StormHammer? Or maybe even Ethan MythBlade?" Sophia asked sarcasticly.

"Haha, very funny. Good thing you're not joking about the Storm School."

"Why would we?" Matt asked. "We're Diviners too, ya know."

"Oh, right..."

Xxx

After _long _discussions we finally made it to Digmoore Station.

"Hello there, how can I help you?" A marleyboneian asked us.

"We're looking for Mayor Pimsbury." Gaby said.

"Well, look no further. _Now_ how can I help you?"

_A few moments later..._

"Ah, you seek the Krokonomicon? I assure you, miss Flaversham, that the safest place for it in all of Marleybone is in the museum itself."

"Now that's some museum." Mia said. "Uh, begging your pardon."

"The museum is protected from most magic, but I cannot say the same for the streets. We're struggling with a gang uprising, you see."

"Cool! A gang uprising! I mean, oh... a gang uprising." Michael mumbled.

"Never mind them, please carry on." Savannah said.

"I dare not let anything out of the museum until the streets have returned to normal."

_I wonder if uncle Clancy took the rule and put it on me too... _Amber thought.

"But perhaps if you were to help that problem..."

_To be continued..._

_XXX_

_(1)Michael mentions the _DuckTales _episode "_Allowance Day"_,where Huey, Dewey and Louie trick their uncle Scrooge into thinking it's Saturday instead of Friday. Their mistake spreads worldwide and almost caused Scrooge and his accountant, Fenton (with the superhero identity of GizmoDuck) to be blasted with cannons. He also mentions _The Penguins of Madagascar_ and a few other episodes of _DuckTales.

_(2)Savannah's favourite movie is Disney's _The Great Mouse Detective. _Because of the new world she's in and because she was panicking she hid her last name with Olivia __Flaversham__'s last name. She also hid Anna's last name by accident by saying her last name is Dawson, A.K.A. Dr. Dawson's last name._

**XXX**

**Happy April Day! April Day! Wait, it's May. Happy May Day! May Day! So, more and more is coming around the corner, eh? Well then, best stay alert if something will happen in the next chapters of **_**Wizard101: The Mysteries of Marleybone**_**!**


	6. Garden Secrets, Part 1 (Strange Gardens)

"Sherlock Bones is investigating the O'Leary gang. He's working with the Yard, coordinating efforts from the air station. Speak with him, then we will see about your Krokonomicon." The mayor said.

I saw Savannah's eyes widen. Could it really be that one of her most favorite detectives and one of the most famous detectives is (sort of) real? We did hear rumors that the Spiral got its magic and adventures from the imagination on Earth but it's only a theory so yeah.

We walked up to the Sherlock Holmes-like marleyboneian. When he saw us, he spoke.

"No need to explain. It's elementary. You've come from Wizard City, and the Mayor sent you to help investigate the O'Leary gang. And the red haired girl is obviously Savannah Rose, one of the last Sorcerers and a member of the Rose family. Let's begin at once."

"Oh, he's good." Mike whispered to Mia.

"Something's afoot in our fair city, and I've deduced the O'Learys are behind it, perhaps working for a far more sinister and hidden enemy. We must leave no stone unturned. I've had occasion to work with one called Ms. Conrail. Seek her out in Hyde Park and learn what you may."

"Yes sir!" Heather said.

"Um… excuse me, but it's a long walk there… is there another way?" I asked.

"What do you think those balloon cars or how ever they're called are for?" Matt said.

"You'll need to buy a ticket to Hyde Park from Tracy Castleton to travel there." The detective said.

"Good day, care for tickets for Hyde Park? Our transport can hold up to 6 passengers!"

"Six? Oh, well, um, six tickets please."

"That'll be 60 gold coins, please."

Savannah gave a small pouch of gold coins to the ticket salesgirl.

"Thank you, have a nice and safe ride!"

We walked up to the landing station to wait. And Savannah had a plan.

"Ok, since these air balloons are still, well, _not15 people or more _we'll draw names for who will go."

I mixed cards with all of our names (excluding Savannah because she is the leader) in Michael's top hat. The first name Savannah drew was Amber's, the next was Michael's, then Melissa's, then Heather's and finally, Patrick's.

"Darn it! I wanted to go!" Daniel exclaimed.

"Sorry, I guess you all have to take care of some other problems here." Patrick said.

In a moment, the air balloon came and they were off.

_I'm going to help a great detective, I'm going to help solve a crime, I might become a detective myself! _Savannah thought.

_Arriving in Hyde Park_

"Bones sent you, has he? Even a great detective needs a hand now and then, eh?"

"I think so?" Amber said.

Xxx

"Oh I'm nothing special. I just keep an eye on the neighborhood. That's how I learned an O'Leary is willing to part with some inside information." Conrail said. "I arranged a meet with Baxter, but he's afraid that the other O'Learys will catch on. Wizards like you should put him at ease. Meet Baxter at the greenhouse near the fountains. He should give the goods on what these O'Learys are after. A friend of mine, Lesley Cole, will be waiting for you."

"Neat-o!" Mike said.

As they went to the big dome (the greenhouse), Mia stayed behind a little. A moment later, she heard a voice.

"'Ello, 'ello, 'ello, what 'ave we here? Some missy stumblin' into the wrong part o' town, it seems. What you got'ta say for you'self, lovely?" The humanoid dog asked her.

_Stay back! I'm armed! _Mia wanted to say. But she said something completely different. "_MIKEEE!"_

"Stay back from my twin sister, Collie Baba!" Mike came running at the marleyboneian.

"Is t'at a pun on Baba Yaga?"

"Actually it's a pun on Du-"

Mia pushed the two away from each other.

"Stop it! Who are you?!"

"Lesley Kiernan Cole, at yer ser'ice." The dog said. "Now, do ya kn'w who Conrail s'nt to me?"

"Uh yeah! She sent _us! "_ Mia said.

"What's going on here?!" Savannah and the others ran up to them.

Xxx

After a lot of arguments, we finally made it to the greenhouse.

"Ugh, like I needed a rivalry to help break up…" Mia mumbled.

"Huh. Nobody's here." Savannah looked around. "I guess we should br-"

Before Savannah could speak, she was tackled.

"I've got you now!" An O'Leary napper shouted.

"Let go of me!" Savannah screamed. But she had a plan. She stepped on his foot and then she made him fall with her Staff of Ancients. He ran away, of course.

"Wow." Heather said.

"We better go to Ms. Conrail now! Before something else happens!" Amber said.

When everyone was leaving, Patrick remembered he dropped his backpack back at the greenhouse.

"There it is!" He said with joy.

But before he could return to the others, he heard a noise. The next thing he knew… that he was kidnapped. All that was left on the place he was: his backpack…

_To be continued…_

**XXX**

**A shorter chapter than the others, eh? Well, another question: someone kidnapped Patrick!? Now there is a mystery!**


	7. Garden Secrets, Part 2 (A Safe House?)

**Note: This happens **_**during **_**the mission in Hyde Park.**

_In Reagent's Square_

"Hey Daniel," I began to ask "Do you remember what your father was like?"

"It's kinda fuzzy but I remember some things. He always played fair, never gave up and… he was the best Storm student in Wizard City before Soph and Matt."

"What are the odds?"

"Hey, has anyone seen Sierra? You know, Savannah's 'family guard'?" Matthew asked.

"Savannah has a family guardian? Please don't say that her necklace is magic too." Daniel said.

"Ok, we won't. But she does." Fiona said.

"The next thing that'll happen is that this Lily is actually _your _family guardian." I replied.

"You know she'd have to get here first, right?!" Matt exclaimed.

In a split second, something, or _someone _hit Daniel.

"Hey! Watch it!" The small pixie yelled. "Wait?! Um… is your name Daniel StormSword? 'cause if it is then: Hiya! I'm Lily MythHammer! If you're not, then: Sorry! Gotta go!"

"I rest my case..." Matt mumbled.

"Uh... Y-y-yeah... I'm Daniel." He said with a confused voice.

"Wow! That's so cool! Sorry that I couldn't come earlier, I got a few Life School lessons. But I finally found you! So what's your fav wizard of _The Saviors _besides your dad?" Lily asked.

"Whoa, whoa, wait up! _The Saviors?"_ Fiona asked.

"Oh, you must be Daniel's new friends." The pixie scratched her head. "But… I guess I can tell all of you about _The Saviors. _A long time ago, like about seven years before Malistaire, Wizard City was overrun by the undead for the first time! This was because the Death Magic was trying to show a sign that bad things will happen A.K.A. Malistaire and the disappearance of the Death School. A group of wizards (4 wizards from each school) came together to fight against them. But their magic didn't really work well. So they went to find a way to return them where they belong. They discovered that they would need to combine their magic together. What happened next you ask? Well, they obviously did it. Soon they were declared Wizard City's protectors named _The Saviors. _But they didn't just save Wizard City from that… they saved the whole Spiral from that! Every wizard soon decided to protect every world in the Spiral. So whenever one of them sounded the call, all of them would answer. After the discover about Malistaire, they also found out that he wanted to not just sink the Death School, but make Wizard City go to smithereens! By using their magic combined they banished Malistaire from Wizard City and the worlds of Light (the worlds they protected): Krokotopia, Marleybone, MooShu, Zafaria, Avalon, Polaris and Aquila. A lot of events happened, but _The Saviors _soon fell apart. How? They disappeared! One by one… Their names were Blair Rose (the Balance leader), Adrian PixieCloud (Fire), Veronica SapphireFlower (Ice), Jonathan StormSword (Daniel's father, Storm of course), Merida Cole (Life), Hannah Thorn (Blair's sister, Death and Life somehow) and Cornelia TitanMask (Myth). Cornelia once foretold, that the next _Saviors _would be descendants of the lesser-known heroes in the group. Oh, and each of the _Saviors _had a family guardian and later their descendants take over the legacy."

"Heh… Anna? You…" My pet bobcat, Delilah, got cut off.

"Ok… now I'm surprised to see that _we _are the descendants of the lesser-knowns." I said looking at Mia and Mike's _Almost All-Knowing Encyclopedia. _"See?" I pointed to the names written about the lesser-known heroes. Those were the names of our parents. "But I don't get it… they're safe back at home!"

"I think it's because they aren't famous." Kevin stated "Think about it. Since they weren't popular, Malistaire knew they wouldn't be a threat, since, they did turn in new leafs…"

"Um… leafs? Ah never mind" Lily mumbled.

"Ok… I really don't regret not going to Hyde Park anymore…" Daniel said.

"We better tell this to Savannah right now!" Fiona exclaimed.

"Uh… you know she's not here right now… right?" I asked with sarcasm.

"Oh… well, after she comes back, this will be the first thing we tell her!"

Right after Fiona said that, Sophia came carrying a big bag.

"Guess what? I got us new decks!" She exclaimed.

"Ok, maybe that'll be second…"

_Meanwhile in Hyde Park…_

"An ambush? The O'Learys must be getting wise to us. Imagine if I had gone to meet Baxter! Good thing you were there!" Ms. Conrail said.

"Good thing for you, not good thing for me meeting Collie Baba…" Michael mumbled.

"It's Les! But t'at is only for my friends… so boo-hoo for you ya-hoo!" The marleybonean taunted Mike.

"That's it! I can't take it! This means a skirmish!"

_We haven't seen a single episode of _DuckTales _for a few weeks now, how does he still remember that?! _Mia thought.

"Oh no you don't! You can do that later, after we finish this madness!" Savannah yelled.

"My dear, is this how they _always _are?" Conrail asked Heather.

"Believe me, this is all I _know _for now."

"Ok… stop it!" Savannah yelled at the two again, finishing their argument. "Ms. Conrail, what do we need to do next?"

"Let's find Baxter before the O'Learys do. A little birdy told me the location of a few of his hideouts."

"Lemme guess… the birdie is Les here, right?" Mia asked.

"Wha? How did ya know?!" Lesley asked.

"I didn't, it was a lucky guess." The Conjuress said.

Savannah rolled her eyes. "Please continue, ma'am."

"Go look for him in each safe house. Be careful, luv."

"We're on it!" Amber and Heather exclaimed at the same time. They soon exchanged looks.

"Now that's what I call a weird coincidence…" Amber scratched her head.

_The First Safehouse_

"Aoow! You're not Baxter! You'll regret meeting me, you will." An O'Leary Burglar threatened us.

"Run away!" Mia yelled.

"Why?" Heather asked. "It's not like you don't have decks…" after Heather said that, Melissa's eyes widened. "You don't have your decks… do you?"

"NO!"

"That's it! I've had it!" Said Amber as she went into the battle circle.

She was up against two O'Learys. Both of them were Ice. Luckily, Amber was a pyromacer. The spells she cast were mostly regular _Sunbirds, _while she finished the job with a _Dragon _Treasure Card. The O'Learys ran away from them as quick as they could.

"Go Amber!" Savannah exclaimed.

"I did it… I actually got in a battle… and won! Haha! That'll show uncle Clancy!"

"Ok then, Patrick, I need you to-" Savannah looked around. "Hey… does anyone know where Patrick is?"

_To be continued…_

**XXX**

**Phew… finally finished this chapter… the next one will be ****most likely**** updated next week. But I'm not sure a little…**


	8. Garden Secrets, Part 3 (Lock and Pick)

_This is the last adventure in Hyde Park_

Before we went on to the rest of the safehouses, we checked the greenhouse for Patrick.

Savannah used all her detective skills she learned through the years, searching and searching for clues… luckily, Collie Ba- uh, I mean Lesley found one.

"'Ello. What 'ave we 'ere?" Les said. "I think I found somethin'!"

Savannah quickly ran up to the marleybonean to inspect what he found.

"If I'm right, this is obviously Patrick's backpack."The sorceress looked at the bag with her magnifying glass.

"But that's only a theory!" Heather exclaimed.

"Oh no, it's 'elemental'. Get it!?" Savannah looked at her friends, who had confused faces, "Never mind, I'll stick to 'Brigadoon!' instead. But anyways, if you look at the colors of the backpack, it's black itself but the trim is green, leading to Pat's weird magic. While the symbol, here," She pointed to the button that was used for opening and closing the bag, "Is a brownish-silver color, which represents the Krokonomicon Wizards. That, and that his _name_ is written on here."

"What if… he was kidnapped?!" Mia jumped on Mike's arms.

"Those odds are between absotively and posolutely!"

Suddenly, Michael fainted and fell along with Melissa.

"Hey! Wake up, air head!" she yelled.

"Remote control!" Michael exclaimed after he woke up.

"No time for (can't believe I'm using this) this blatherskite! Let's just go!" Amber yelled at the two.

Xxx

Boy, did they have a lot of battles… they even had to run away from one! But anyways… back to Ms Conrail…

"More ambushes…" Conrail mumbled, "Baxter must have the real goods on the O'Learys. No matter, we'll save him."

"I wish _I _was this enthusiastic," Heather whispered to herself. "And now to break the spirits… who in the wide-wide world of dogs knows where he is?!"

"I've got a bloke who might know where Baxter is."

"Ooooh!" Mia and Michael said.

"Won't part with information nice 'n' easy, tough."

"Awww…"

"I don't condone it, but a spot of the old rough-and-tumble might be in order. Find Willie Marks beyond the garden. Defeat him and he'll tell us what we need to know."

"We're on it, ma'am!" Savannah exclaimed.

Xxx

"What a pathetic excuse for an opponent you are, wizards." Willie Marks taunted us.

"I'll show you pathetic!" Mike ran into the battle circle. Mia, Savannah and Amber soon joined in.

"I'll wait for you here! Amber needs to show her true self!" Heather exclaimed.

"Thank you!" Amber said.

The battle was pretty fierce. But we proved ourselves very strong and smart. _Sunbirds, Locust Swarms, Trolls _and a _Blood Bat _proved the cat thug to be wrong about us. And man… Amber was fierce!

"Now tell us where Baxter is or there will be more than just _Sunbirds_!" Amber threatened the thug with her fire scepter. "That, or I'll give you the wet willie!"

"Now why did I go tangling with wizards? All right. You got me. I know where Baxter is. They're keeping him at the old Hyde fraternity house, but you'll never have him. It's locked up tight." Said the O'Leary with a tone of defeat in his voice.

Xxx

"Willie said we'd never get Baxter out of the old fraternity house? I know something he doesn't." Ms. Conrail began, "If he's there, the big mucks haven't had a chance to get their claws into him. Great job, Savannah. We'll find him yet. Can't save Baxter if we can't get through the door. As it so happens, I know a few scoundrels who have the right tools."

"Maybe we should leave him be? I'm dead tired…" Mia murmured.

"We can't give up on Baxter now! Defeat the Hooligans around here and pick up some Lockpicks. I won't tell a soul."

"Oh… alright." Mia mumbled.

Xxx

After a _lot _of battles they finally got the lockpicks.

"You managed it, did you? Regular lot of convicts with all these lockpicks, aren't they?"

"Aye, you said it." Savannah replied.

"I have no idea what anyone around here is saying…" Michael whispered to Melissa.

"No time to muck around Take these Lockpicks to the Hyde Fraternity House in the upper left corner of you map," Conrail pointed to a building on the edge of our map. "Find Baxter before the O'Learys know we've found him. Go quickly!"

_To be continued…_

**XXX**

**Phew… Short, but really intriguing, if I do say so myself, eh? By the way, a poll was made for a list of 'suspects' that'll help the villains. Will you know who it will be?**


	9. Garden Secrets, Part 4 (Open Says Me)

_This is the very last adventure in Hyde Park_

As they walked to up to the building, Mike spoke randomly.

"Does anyone else wonder if there really is some named Ebenezer Scrooge around here?"

Everyone besides Mike and Les rolled their eyes.

"Um…" Lesley wanted to say something but he still remained silent.

When we tried each and every one of the lockpicks, none of them worked.

"You guys are pathetic." Said Mia pulling out a hairpin out of her hair. She jiggled it around in the lock and the door creaked opened.

"I'm so glad you're my twin sister!" Michael exclaimed. After that, they were off.

The building was very messy and a bit dusty. In fact, it felt like it was an abandoned warehouse. In a quick second, they noticed eight figures that were in the shadows.

"Let go of me you moronic mechanic marauders!" A familiar voice shouted.

The figures were revealed to be Patrick Thorn, Baxter and a few clockworks. Two clockworks were holding Patrick while two more clockworks were holding Baxter. While two more clockworks were crashing everything there was. All of a sudden, a few boxes fell down. Behind them, stood Savannah and her friends. Baxter was the first to notice them.

"Help! I'm being kidnapped! Don't let the Metal Men take me!" He yelped.

"Don't forget about me!" Patrick exclaimed.

"It's ok! We're comin'!" Savannah replied.

"You will not have this one, wiz-ard. We must return with them to our master. Resistance is futile!" The biggest clockwork, Gearhead said.

"I'll futile your face! Or, well, gears." Mia said running into the battle circle. Savannah, Heather and Lesley soon joined in.

"Uh… Collie? You know magic?" Heather asked.

"Well, the basics. So, pretty much. And don't call me Collie Baba. Wait, you just said Collie. We're good. " He replied.

In the battle there were two clockworks: Gearhead(that's how Mike calls him) and a regular 'Metal Man'. In the battle, two more 'Metal Men' appeared to even the playing field.

"Bah! Not more clockworks! I had enough of them in Golem Tower!" Savannah exclaimed.

The battle was very scary. Spell after spell… spell after spell… well, it was also a little boring. But suddenly, Mia cast another spell… and her Mana fell to zero! She fell out of the battle circle, fainting.

"You will pay for you making my friend faint!" Heather yelled. Flames were surrounding her… making a large fire… as if she was burning! And then she cast a _Meteor Strike _spell. And so, the clockworks were disintegrated. But not _all _of them… they rest were starting to teleport away with Patrick and Baxter!

"Please, don't let them take me! Nooooooo!" The cat yelped out his last words before vanishing.

"HEELLPPPP!" Patrick's voice was heard after the vanished.

"Oh no… another dead end…" Savannah mumbled.

"And there she goes in Basil mode…" Michael said.

Xxx

"They took Baxter? Well, I know you did all you could. Maybe there is still hope." Ms. Conrail said "Tell Mr. Bones that a Clockwork has Baxter and your cousin. Maybe he can sort the whole thing out. Best of luck, The Team."

As they went to the Digmoore Station platform here in Hyde Park, a now weak Melissa spoke.

"Guys… how will we get Les to the city if the Air Balloon Car can only take six people?"

"Man, you're a little dimwitted when you're weak," Amber stated "Patrick was kidnapped, he can have his place."

"Oh, right…"

Xxx

"A Clockwork kidnapped Baxter and Patrick Thorn? It would seem that we have touched a nerve with them and they are becoming bold. But all is not lost!" Sherlock Bones said. "I've heard rumors about those metal men lurking over by the Chelsea Tower. The game is still afoot, my friends! We have much work to do!"

He soon noticed all of their exhausted looks.

"But first you best rest. We will continue tomorrow."

"Thank you" Savannah said with a soft exhausted tone.

Xxx

They walked back to Reagent's Square, where we met each other again.

"Hi everyone! We have a lot to tell you!" I said, unaware of their adventure. "Who's the new guy? Anyways, we found a house for us! It big and it doesn't cost much! And it's comfy! Let's go! We already decorated it too!"

In a moment, Amber spoke.

"Well… I best go, uncle Clancy must be worried by now." Amber mumbled.

"Whoa! Hold on! I'm coming with you to tell that guy about your awesomeness!" Heather exclaimed.

"Really? Thanks, Heather!"

"Here, I'll just mark the place where you'll need to teleport so you won't get lost or kidnapped or robbed." Sophia said, putting a dot on both of their maps.

After that, the two left.

On the way to the house I was talking about, we listened to Savannah tell about their misadventure.

"… and then they just disappeared."

"Wow… I wonder why clockworks would want to do with a Cat and a Krokonomicon Wizard." Blake scratched his head.

"Here we are!" Kevin pointed to a medium, simple house. "Come on! I'll give you the tour!"

Xxx

"… and this is your room, Savannah and Gaby."

The room had a Star Mosaic floor, an elegant green wallpaper and a few other thing like beds, shelves, tables and chairs, closets and a toy box(the toys were for Gabriella). Savannah and the little girl were amazed by the beauty of not just the room, but the whole building!

"Wow! Just wow!" Gaby exclaimed as she ran toward the box.

"Amazing… thank you." Savannah thanked Kevin.

"Nah… it's no big deal… Well… good night!" Said Kevin before leaving.

He soon bumped into Mia and Mike.

"You love Savvy right?" Melissa asked.

"What? No!" He replied.

"Oh please, you love her and everybody knows that!" Michael argued.

"No, no, no! I won't say that I'm in love with Savannah!"

"You just did." The twins said.

"You two really need to find something else to do."

"We already have." They said before running toward the living room.

There stood a TV, and Mia and Mike were watching _The Penguins of Madagascar._

"The Dawns found a way to make us electricity so we could relax and watch D.T. and P.o.M."

"Of course…" Kevin said before leaving.

**XXX**

**Phew! Chelsea Court Time! Woot!**


	10. Sleuthing and Discovering, Part 1

The next day was our first official day in Marleybone. It was magnificent! We all went our separate ways for awhile, but it was worth it. Especially because we found more info about… well… everything! Let's start with Savannah's story, shall we?

_Sleuthing and Discovering, Part 1: Savannah's Tale_

_Savannah's P.O.V._

I woke up just as the sun was starting to rise. At first I didn't recognize where I ended up. But after a moment, I knew I was in Marleybone. But it didn't feel like it was a new place to me. It felt like I lived here since I was born… it felt… like home…

As I walked down the stairs I saw that everyone was doing their regular everyday things. Mike was playing _DuckTales: Remastered_, Mia was reading a book about toys while humming a song, Sophia and Matt were inventing… a suit? But anyways, I went to the Marleybone Library that day. And believe me, I found out more than I bargained for…

_Alice's P.O.V._

Hi there, I'm Alice Frostcaster. You probably don't know me. What you need to know about me is that I'm from Marleybone but it had to leave because of a very evil villain: Meowiarty, and that I met Savannah in my aunts library. Here is how it was…

I was reading an amazing fantasy book from my aunt Marion's library and in her library too. I kept on reading and reading until…

"Alice! Come here!" My aunt exclaimed.

"I'm coming!" I replied.

As I walked up to my aunt, I looked at a stack of books next to her.

"Can you be a dear and put these in the Wizard City-Marleybone section?"

"There is a section like that?" I asked.

"Yes. Now I best get back to my papers… so much books overdue by a day…"

I walked up to the section my aunt was telling me about.

_I wonder if I find a book about why I can't tell the truth about Marleybone… _I thought.

_Savannah's P.O.V._

I walked up to the librarian and asked her about Wizard City.

"Hmm… miss Flaversham, the section is over there. After you choose your book you may sign up to the library to borrow any book any time."

"Thank you."

I ran up to the W.C.-MB section and I accidently bumped into a girl with a large stack of books. The books fell down onto the floor and so did we. The girl's hair was black (but somehow in the sunlight her hair seemed brown) while she was wearing a grey dress with a blue trim. Her eyes were a silverish-white color while her skin tone was similar to Anna's.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I really didn't see you there!" The girl apologized.

"Nah, it's ok. You should see my friends Mia and Mike. They bump into each other every three hours!"

_Meanwhile, back at Fetch Street…_

Melissa was walking with a stack of books about mythology and stuff like that. While Michael ran into her and the books fell. And so did the twins.

"Mia! Good news!"

"You found out what happened to Patrick?!"

"No… I passed the Mount Vesuvius level! Gee, that was a tough nut to crack. Hmmm… now I want a peanut butter and _Nutella _sandwich."

_Now back at the library…_

"…have you found anything yet, Ali?"

"Not really… I only found this history book by someone named Cornelia TitanMask…"

"Oh… wait… did you say _Cornelia TitanMask_?"

**Xxx**

**Man, I barely got this chapter done… but at least it's here! A new character… speaking of which… the OC's will be closed on chapter 11. Better hurry up when you have the chance! Until next time! Woo hoo!**


	11. Sleuthing and Discovering, Part 2

_Sleuthing and Discovering, Part 2: Princess in the Mist_

"… So that's why Marleybone was thought to be a pre-historic world! Because Blair and her husband/partner Ethan disappeared Headmaster Ambrose had to erase any memory of Marleybone. But instead, Malistaire corrupted the spell and it made every wizard _beyond _Marleybone think it was _way_ primitive!" I exclaimed.

"Yes! You figured it out! I can't believe I helped a member of the Rose family! It was an honor…"

"Ali, you can just come along for the ride. If you know what I mean and if you want to."

"Are you kidding?! I'm so totally in!"

_Mia's P.O.V._

It was a very busy night yesterday. And not just because we were sleuthing (or however you call it), but because I'm a superhero (well, sorta) and I have night duty (tehehe… duty!). Oh if you don't know, I became a superhero named The Mist Princess/Duchess (and sometimes Mist Queen but I'm more of a princess). It is fun and awesome at times, but it's also lonely when you're… you know… a lone wolf… so, the closest person I can trust is my twin bro: Michael. Good thing I found a way to make him a special suit for him to be my partner… bad thing is that we even got an enemy (sort of) on the first day Michael… well, tell you that later. Now it's time to tell you about my idea.

It was the break of dawn and Sophia and Matt Dawn always were doing something new. I walked up to talk with them and to give them my request.

"Well… that's something new to do…" Sophia replied to the request.

"Please, please, please! Please do it! It's lonely being a lone wolf- er, superhero!"

"Well, ok, I guess we can do that… but-" Matthew got cut off.

"Great! Thanks so much!" Mia said before leaving.

"Do you think we'll be able to do this?" Sophia asked.

"Zero percent chance." Matt replied.

So yeah… it wasn't the best idea I had in awhile… it was the most awesome idea ever! Or so I thought…

_Caleb's P.O.V._

Hey there. The name's Caleb Trollblade. I'm actually from Dragonspyre but I had to leave. The irony is that I'm Cyrus Drake's son and he gived me up to Dalia Falmea. It's not irony really, after a lot of problems, what did he have left to do? Well, a lot but still… I'm also a good friend of Mia and Mike Legend. Guess I have to tell you about Jack Raven too…

Mia, Mike and me just met each other again in Marleybone. We walked through the low-population streets because we wanted to be a bit safer. Well, we didn't make a good decision. Mia was almost robbed! Before the O'Leary could get away with Mia's purse, a… ninja stopped the evil guy…

"Get away from here if you value your life!" The ninja exclaimed.

As the cat ran away, the ninja revealed his face to us.

_Mike's P.O.V._

The ninja was actually a friend of mine from Earth. His name is Jack Raven. We were best buddies in arms (we took a lot of fighting and self-defend classes) so yeah. We all became friends soon. Well, to most of us…

What I didn't know, is that I would have to chase him one day. Well, sorta him…

**XXX**

**Another short chapter, another adventure begins. Oh and, I decided that you can still submit ****2**** OC's if you want to till Chapter 13. Have a great adventure! A new chapter will be up before you know it!**


	12. Sleuthing and Discovering, Part 3

_Sleuthing and Discovering, Part 3: Hold The Heather!_

_Mia's P.O.V._

I had just met up with two of my old friends: Icy and Amy Snowblaze. They are originally from Marleybone so yeah… they couldn't say a word about, you know. They are super cool (hehe, no pun intended [ok… I'm starting to act like Fenton]) and believe me, they are a dynamic duo! Just like me and Mike!

_Daniel's P.O.V._

As I walked into the garage alongside my 'guardian' Lily and my friends Les and Blake, we noticed a weird suit of armor being built by the Dawns.

"Uh… What'cha doin'?" Lesley curiously asked.

"Just building a top secret superhero suit for Michael. Which is not so secret anymore since you guys know about it…" Sophia replied.

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with us." Daniel chimed in. "Hmm… this suit looks very familiar…"

When Thor finished his sentence, Matt gave him a piece of paper with a picture on it.

"You're gonna dress up _that_ yoyo like _this _yoyo? Is he really going to have a _unicycle _for transport?" Daniel asked with sarcasm. Since he is from Earth, he knows a lot about the things there.

"No. we've made some _slight_ changes to make him completely different." Soph said.

"So what's the code word? 'Blatherskite'?" Daniel continued with sarcasm.

"No! Don't-" Before the Dawns could warn him, lasers started to shoot out of the suit. "Cover your heads!"

"Why didn't you say 'duck'?" Lily asked.

"What sense would it make?" Matthew replied. "The good news is: The Suit is nearly complete. Bad news: The 'word' makes lasers fire randomly…

XXX

_Heather's P.O.V._

I was taking a simple walk around the town. Even though I was told not to, I have to take a break from yesterday's fiasco. I never knew though, that I would end up on another one…

I went to a street where I was all alone. At first, I wasn't afraid. But later, I started hearing noises. I saw shadows following me. The next thing I knew… I was kidnapped! And by none other than… Malistaire!

_Somewhere in Marleybone…_

When my eyes opened, I saw only a light under my head and me being tied up. Then I noticed a figure coming closer to me.

"If you wish to be free, you will help me stop Savannah" The voice (Malistaire) said.

"What? No! Never!"

"Well then… what if I free your parents too?"

"My… what?"

He soon pointed to two figures tied up in the corner. Those were my parents.

"…Fine… I'll do it…" I said with no more strength in me.

_Mike's P.O.V._

…My heart was racing. I ran faster and faster from Heather. I only heard, like, the whole plan and she chases me?! Oh wait…

"That's it! I'm sorry I'm doing this…" She said. "_Although you have something you hold dear, now you will see your actual worst fear!" _She cast a curse on me.

It actually did hit me… and I fell down the roof… when I woke up I realized that I was still alive. But from that moment on I wasn't regular old Michael Legend ever again… so I decided to run away from the others…

**XXX**

**Whew! Got that done! What happened to Michael? What will Mia do? Will good reign over evil? Find out in my upcoming chapters after Chelsea Court: **_**My Brother The Iron Wizard**_**! IMPORTANT NOTE: Because there is Amber RubyFlower, Amber Snowblaze was renamed Amy.**


	13. My Brother The Iron Wizard, Part 1

**IMPORTANT NOTE: This side-story takes place **_**after **_**Chelsea Court.**

_My Brother The Iron Wizard, Part 1: Introducing- TechWiz_

_Mia's P.O.V._

It was another ending to another day… but I still wondered where Michael could be. We were together, always and forever… but we fell apart when Mike disappeared. Well… I think you understand. Not only did Mike disappear but so did his special suit. I'm not sure if it was stolen or destroyed. But what I am sure is that I miss Michael…

It was night, when we were reunited… in a weird way…

I came to my room after a hard day. I may not have been at Chelsea Court but I was busy with other things.

When I changed into my pajamas and went into my bed, I still couldn't stop thinking about Mike. It was as if he was a ghost that haunted my memories… not a scary ghost that freaked me out, but a ghost that made my saddest memories… I had a hard time falling asleep. Good thing I did…

_Daniel's P.O.V._

I was outside in our own garden (yes, we had a garden) stargazing with Lesley, Jack and Fiona (Lily was sleeping). We found a lot of constellations and discovered new ones. We also talked about various things.

"Hey Les…" Fiona began. "Why are you rivaling with Mike?"

"Because… because… ugh… you won't understand…" He groaned.

"Tell us. Or we'll do it the hard way." Jack said.

"Fine… I don't like Mike because he reminds me of a lot of bullies that bullied me… they called me names… they beat me up… everything…"

"But you know he's not like that. He only protected his twin sister. That, and he also likes DuckTales puns and stuff like that." Fiona replied.

"Oh… I really didn't think about that…I guess I owe him an apology…"

"Nevermind that. Let's just look at the stars and then go to sleep. Hmph… I wonder if this is the world that never sleeps…"

Just as Fiona finished that sentence, a very big burst of light came falling down on the roof. It wasn't a falling star, that's for sure. We quickly rushed to the house. But before that, we noticed Heather sneaking into the house through the back door.

"Why is she doing up so late?" I asked everyone.

"Not sleuthing, gardening or training that's for sure…" Jack replied with a little bit of sarcasm.

_Mia's P.O.V._

When I was still sleeping something (or someone) came into my room. Suddenly, I heard a voice.

"Mia! Mia! Mia! Hey Mia! WAKE UPPPP!" The person yelled into my ear.

I woke up very slowly. For a second, I thought that was Gizmoduck. But when I fully opened my eyes, I thought it was a monster. So I hit him with a frying pan multiple times.

"Mia! Mia! It's me!..." He put up his visor, revealing to be "…Michael!"

Before I can hit again, I truly saw my twin brother's face.

"Michael… is it really you?" I gasped with awe. I looked at his mysterious new armor.

The armor itself was the color of dark blue. It had a few other colors for the buttons and stuff like that. His boots looked like mini-rockets while his arms looked like those that are in claw machines.

"It is! And I'm in a little of a problem…"

"What is it? A villain? Someone is trying to kill you or something? Or are you on a mission of life and death?!" Mia asked without sarcasm.

"Even worse! I can't get this suit off of me!" Mike yelped.

_To be continued…_

**XXX**

**Phew! Going to put Chelsea Court a bit further… I hope you will enjoy this mini-story!**


	14. My Brother The Iron Wizard, Part 2

**IMPORTANT NOTE: OCs ARE CLOSED... for this story...**

_My Brother The Iron Wizard, part 2: Sister, Sister_

_Mike's P.O.V._

Right after I explained myself to Mia, our friends (and Lesley) found out about me. So, next we went outside.

Mia was still inside. She said something about clothes...

We waited and waited, untill we heard a voice.

"I am the moth that seeks your porch light!" We heard Mia's voice.

In a second, the Mist Princess appeared in a fog. I jumped from fear on her arms. And then she fell.

"Mike! You always do this! And what I mean is jump on my arms after a introduction! And your also squshing me now!" She said.

It was unbelieveable! My sister was the Mist Princess?!

"Uh... hehe. Now, let's train!"

"I thought we are here to get the suit off of him?" Jack scratched his head.

"Oh yeah! That..." Mia blushed. "

So, did you try a remote control?"

Daniel laughed. "A remote control?!" Suddenly, he looked at the twins' faces. "Oh. You're not kidding."

Mia took one out of her pocket (she keeps one just in case) and pushed a button while she pointed it on me. It didn't work.

Suddenly, I saw that I had Savvy's necklace in one of my special "pockets".

_She must've dropped it when she was... wait a minute! This thing didn't even exist untill tonight! _I thought.

"Hmm... how about the code word?"

"Ugh... fine... Blatherskite!" I exclaimed. Nothing happened.

But in a second, I noticed that now I had wings on my back (they came with the suit, it seemed)! Then, I saw that I was starting to take off! Mia grabbed on to my wings and we started to fly.

"Woo! This is so awesome!" She yelled.

While on land, Daniel, Les, Fiona and Jack were gasping in awe.

_That's it. Now is the moment I tell her what I truly think. _I thought.

"I never wanted to be a superhero!" I yelled to her.

"What? I can't hear you! The wind is really loud!"

"I never wanted to be a superhero!" I repeated. I noticed she finally heard me.

"What?"

"I never wanted to be a superhero! I'm too much of a coward and I'm not a hero!"

After that, we noticed that we were going to crash into a wall. I tried my best to go up. Nothing worked. Closer and closer we got to the wall... and suddenly, I did it! I lift us up back into the sky! We saw an amazing view of Marleybone, we saw the streets, the buildings, the people... the bandits. Speaking of bandits, I knocked over a few of them. We soon were back near our home and fell into a tree... and then we fell down back to the solid ground. The others ran up to us. Fiona helped Melissa up and I got up myself with my rocket boots (I had a lot of things, didn't I?).

"But, why don't you want to be a superhero, Michael?" Misty asked me.

"Because... even if I don't always know what moral lessons are in episodes... I know this one: _It takes more than a suir of armor to make a hero._ Now, I'm afraid I have to go..."

"Go? Why and where?" Fiona was confused.

"I have to go because with this suit I'm a threat to all of you! What if someone would find out about this and use me against you? I just can't do it... Now I have to go somewhere where I won't do any harm to anyone..." I quickly hugged Mia. "I hope I see you again... Someday..." I flew away.

_Anna's P.O.V._

Yay! I'm back! Nevermind. Back to the story...

Everyone went to bed except for Mia. She changed into her regular Earth clothing: A yellow-orange dress with purple trims and her favorite light blue slippers.

Mia went up to the roof, writing a letter to Savannah. Suddenly, she heard something. She saw Heather.

"Phew! It's just you Heather. For a second there I thought you were an O'Leary."

Suddenly, she saw that there were O'Learys behind her! They put her in a sack and were off on their merry way.

Luckily, Mike saw all of that. Unluckily, he wrote that on a letter, and left as soon as he could so the person who was coming up wouldn't see him.

That person, was Savannah. She read the letter very curiously. And then, she gasped.

"Oh no! Mia was kidnapped by Heather and the O'Learys!" She exclaimed outloud.

_Somewhere on the rooftops of Marleybone..._

Michael was sitting on a rooftop where nobody goes at night. Not even O'Learys!

He was sad because he missed his friends and family.

Suddenly, Savannah's necklace started to glow. Mike heard someone's voice behind him.

"I'm guessing you aren't sleeping well." The mysterious cloaked man said. "I know that look. That's the look of when you are scared of being a hero."

"Um, who are you and why are you here?"

"I'm uh... Notnef Llehskcarc! I'm here because this necklace sent me here. Anyway... I'm here to help! Listen, there are lives at stake! Even your sister's! So what if you have this suit? It'll only help you!"

"But-"

"No buts! You can't just sit around and hide from your problems! You have to do everything you have in your strenght! Your fear may be not knowing how to be a superhero, but if you listen to your heart and head, you'll know. You'll find a way to save others and control your new powers."

At first, Michael looked down to the street. But later, he was full of confidence.

"You're right, Notnef! Thanks so much for the-" He looked behind him, only to see that that mystery person had disappeared. "Advice..." He let out a smile. "Now, let's get down to buisness!"

_To be continued..._

**Xxx**

**Yay! Sorry for the long wait! I promise that I'll update sooner! Anyways, sorry to those people who's characters haven't been geetting much attention (especially a character who hasn't been introduced yet in my chapters), I'm really sorry! I promise that I'll try my best to do more with them here!**

**Anyways, have a great Summer!**

_**-The Diamond Writer**_


	15. My Brother The Iron Wizard, Part 3

_My Brother the Iron Wizard, part 3: It's Getting D-D-D-Dangerous!_

We were all awake tonight. Savannah did everything she could to find out where Mia or _at least _Mike. We all were giving moral and physical support. Me, Lesley, Alice and Gaby were there for Savvy, while Sophia and Matthew were trying to invent something to help alongside Daniel and Blake. Lily was with Sierra and Delilah planning 'Plan B', while Caleb was with Amy, Amber and Ivy (A.K.A. Icy) planning the distraction. Kevin and Fiona you ask? Well, to be honest... we didn't know where they were...

_I can't believe a friend of ours was actually an enemy... _Savannah kept on thinking. _If we don't find Mia and Mike then there will be no _Team.

Finally, Savannah went up to her room, thinking that her necklace would send her some help (yes, her necklace. Michael had his soon-to-be Badge which has similar functions... except changing Wizard Schools...). Luckily, it did...

"I know where Mia is and the same is with Mike!" She exclaimed running down the stairs.

Now this, is where things get interesting...

We finally reached the giant abandoned warehouse. It was heavily guarded by O'Learys.

When I showed the signal, 'The Distraction' was a go.

Caleb, Amy, Ivy and Amber threw various cat toys for the Bad Kitties. It worked! While they made sure we wouldn't get noticed, we were... captured. Ither Malice has made up this trap or he teamed up with someone...

We were trapped in a magic cell block. We couldn't use spells and we couldn't get through easily. Even worse: the others were running out of toys! We thought all hope was lost...

"Guys... I have something to admit..." Les started off.

"You're a bad guy too, right?" Daniel asked in a sarcastic tone, yet he was serious.

"Wha- No! I admit that I was... Jealous of Michael... he always was important, he was funny... and he had a sister who cared about him... nobody ever did that to me... no, I was never the right person. Sometimes I was in dog gangs who I counted as 'friends', but in the end I was always kicked out... So you see, Mike is the greatest person I've ever know about... I guess this all went into my head..."

"Oh, L

esley, we are all equal in our own way. Sure Mike has his pros but he has his own cons too. We all have our own adavantages and our own disadvantages." Savannah explained.

"I wish I could say 'Sorry' to him... I would if I could..."

But suddenly... something (or someone) shot the cage and we were free!

_After infiltraiting the warehouse..._

You think that we had to run from O'Learys when we got in, right? Well, wrong! There was absolutely _no one _guarding the place. We saw that Mia was tied up along with Patrick! We quickly rushed down to free them. They were unconscious so they didn't know what was happening. Mia woke up all of a sudden.

"It's a trap!" She exclaimed.

A very big group of O'Learys came out of nowhere. We all panicked even though we found Mia and Pat.

"We're doomed." Patrick yelped.

But... Something made the Kitties turn into ice statues! We saw something flying down toward us. It was Michael!

Xxx

Although it was great to have back three members of our group, we still didn't know what happened to Kevin and Fiona.

"Mia, do you know where Kev and Fia are?" I asked.

"Nope." She replied.

But suddenly, we noticed that something was... _off _with Patrick... he had long hair... Suddenly, he transformed into Heather!

"You!" Mia and Mike pointed at the traitor Pyromancer.

"Yes, me!" She said. The O'Learys thawed out and ran away, locking us up in the building. "And now you're doomed to be blown up!" She pointed to a Fire Bomb.

"Heather..." Gaby began.

"...You do realize that you are locked up in here with us?" Alice continued.

"Gah! Those idiots!" Heather exclaimed.

"You sure it wasn't Malistaire?" Michael asked.

"Uh yeah! He is the one who hired me... this would help me save my parents..."

"Your... Parents?"

"Yes... I'm very sorry but I had to do this... Anyways, how did you even get an idea like that?"

"Because of this note..." He pointed to a letter. "And that magic writing."

_You thought I would keep my promise? Well, you thought wrong, Heather. _Both the note and the magic writing said.

"Oh no... I'm the idiot..." Heather sighed. "And I thought I would save my parents..."

Xxx

Mike found a way out and was taking everyone to the roof. When it was Heather's turn, she didn't want to come.

"I can't do it. I'm staying here. I'd rather get killed than trick my... friends." She said.

Xxx

We all made it outside and very far away from the warehouse. But later we noticed that Mia and Mike weren't with us. The person who noticed that first was Alice.

"Hey guys... one: where are Mia and Mike? Two: is it possible for Wizards to become Pirates?" She asked.

We all looked at each other. We ignored the other question.

Suddenly, we heard the explosion which came from afar. We only knew one thing: that our friends were blown up...

Some of us started crying (yes, Gaby was one of them)... But suddenly, we noticed that Mike was carrying Heather in his arms and Mia was holding on to his wings.

_Epilouge..._

We had agreed with Heather that we would save her parents together. Heather had become our friend again. She also told us that Kevin and Fiona were also kidnapped.

Later, Mike went to talk to Savvy and Mia.

"Hey guys," He began. "Do you know who Notnef Llehskcarc is?"

The girls looked at each other. Mia burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"That's Fenton Crackshell backwards!" Mia said.

All Savannah did, was smile to that.

_Another end to another adventure, eh? But what will be their next adventure? We shall see._

**XXX**

**Phew... a happy ending, right? But anyways. I'm facing a dillema... what should be my next adventure for the Team:**

**'Chelsea Court Caper'**

**Or**

**'Mia's Magical Christmas Carol'?**

**So, tell me that in the reviews! I have another poll on my profile about new and old stories but nevermind that.**

**So, have a nice day!**

_**-The Diamond Writer**_


	16. Recap 1

_Recap Time!_

_Chapter 1: On Our Way (To Marleybone)! - We discovered that the Sarcophagus of Souls had been already taken by someone else. We didn't know if that was good or bad but what we did know is that we saved Krokotopia and that we earned new spells. We returned to Sergeant Major Talbot._

_Chapter 2: Some Things Become Surprises - We discover that the Sarcophagus of Souls had been taken by the Marleyboneans and sent to the Royal Museum. We were given a Marleybone Spiral Key and were on our way to Marleybone. When we landed, we spoke with Private Kinchley. Not only did we find out where to ask about the Sarcophagus, but we also found out that Savannah and her family are famous. Or were..._

_Chapter 3: New Friends and Old Problems - We look for a map of Marleybone. We met Heather PixieCloud and Daniel StormSword. Mia and Mike got into a small sibling fight. Fiona gave us a map of Marleybone._

_Chapter 4: Not So Fast... - We spoke with the currator, Clancy Pembroke, who denied us access to the Sarcophagus. We also met Amber RubyFlower and Blake ThunderHaven. We went to talk to Mayor Pimsbury to ask for access to the Sarcophagus of Souls. We then learned we can't examine it untill the O'Learys (a very big cat gang) will stop terrorizing the streets of Marleybone._

_Chapters 5, 6, 7, 8: Garden Secrets - We speak with Sherlock Bones who tells us to go to Hyde Park. There, Miss Conrail tells us about meeting a good O'Leary named Baxter. We had a lot of fails and that includes the disappearence of Patrick Thorn, Savannah's close cousin. We couldn't save them, and they were taken by clockworks. We also met Lesley Cole and Daniel's guardian, Lily MythHammer._

_Chapters 9, 10, 11: Sleuthing and Discovering - Most of us had our own seperate adventures. In these stories, we meet Alice FrostCaster, Caleb TrollBlade, Jack Raven, Ivy (A.K.A. Icy) and Amy SnowBlaze. Savannah learned more about her past, Mia asigned Sophia and Matthew to build a supersuit, Mike was chased by an inside villain: Heather,and he became TechWiz._

_Chapters 12, 13, 14: My Brother The Iron Wizard - Michael met up with Melissa. Although everything seemed to be fine, it was revealed that Mike couldn't get the suit off of him. Later, Kevin and Fiona disappeared and Mia was kidnapped. Later, Heather discovered that she was betrayed by Malistaire and wanted to get what she deserved. Luckily, what she deserved was being reunited with her friends. Kevin and Fiona were also kidnapped like Patrick._

_Now, here is a scene that explains Mike becoming himself again._

"How am I ever going to get this suit off of me?" Mike asked.

"Well, you need the code word... but we don't know what it is!" Sophia explained.

Mia hugged Mike to comfort him. Michael smiled at her, and then messed up her hair.

"Aww! You little mallard-a!" He exclaimed.

Suddenly, the suit fell off of him!

"Oh, I remember now! The code word is Mia's family nickname! The waterfoul that has an 'M' with an extra 'a' at the end!" Matt said.

"Seriously?! I was stuck in this suit and that was the code word!?" Mike was angry.

He chased the Dawns.

"DAWNS!"


	17. Chelsea Court Caper, Part 1 (I LIVE!)

**_Chelsea Court Caper, part 1_**

This morning it was were peaceful. There was halcyon weather, no sound of screaming citizens. Yep, it was pretty peaceful. That is, until I woke up.

Because I am always the first one to wake up, I always check on everyone to make sure they're all okay. But this time, the house was almost empty. There was no sign of Daniel or Lily, I couldn't tell where Les went, and Kevin, Fiona and Patrick were still missing. Amber was at home with her dear uncle Clancy and Blake, while Alice asked her parents to stay a little longer at her aunt's to help us, Caleb lived in his own temporary apartment and Jack... Actually I have no idea about his whereabouts.

I went up the stairs to check on Heather and how she was going after… _that. _Once I unlocked the wooden door I saw her in her 'Ravenwood Academy' outfit packing a suitcase.

-Hello? – I asked peeking through the door.

-Hmm? Oh, Anastasia! I didn't see you there! – Heather nervously said.

-Heather, what's going on? Where's Daniel, Lily, Collie? Jack? And what are you doing?

-Well, I uh…- The pyromanceress sighed. – I have to go back to Ravenwood.

-What?! Why? - I gasped.

-Remember when I said that I won a free trip here? - Heather continued to pack her things. – Well, it was only for 2 weeks and I had to come back yesterday, actually.

-Oh, I didn't realize. Well, I guess this means goodbye.

-Don't worry! You'll still see me in Ravenwood, - she closed her suitcase and went toward the door- Now, um, would you please unlock the door?

What did I have left to do? I unlocked the door with my key and she left for Wizard City. After that, I looked at the clock.

_8 o'clock. _I Thought. _Best go make breakfast._

* * *

I came into the dining room and said:

-Here you are! Fresh muffins, tea and hot chocolate. So, drinks would you all like?

-I'll go with hot cocoa, I guess, - Mia said.

-So, anyone else want some hot cocoa?

-Two more: one for me and one for my little sister, - Matt smiled at me and messed up Sophia's hair. Mia sighed.

-So, strawberry tea for everyone else? - The others nodded. I put down the food and drinks on the table, removed my apron and suddenly, the bell rang.

-Oh, that might be Amber and Blake. - Icy took a sip of her tea.

-Or Jack. He is from MooShu and they make tea there. – Amy added. – I wonder where he's been.

The bell rang again.

-Coming! - Savannah sprang out of her chair and went to the door. Once she opened it, she saw a young pup, about the age of 11, holding a piece of paper.

-you have a telegraph, m'am. – He gave the letter to the sorceress.

-Oh, thank you. – Savvy noticed she had a muffin in her hand. – Say, I'm having breakfast right now and my friend baked a lot of muffins. Would you like one? – She gave the pastry to the boy.

-Oh, well, thank you. – Once the boy left, Savannah closed the door and opened the letter.

"_Meet me this evening at 6 o'clock at Digmoore Station. – S. Bone_s" it said.

-Well, we have eight hours till we go sleuthing.

-Uh, sis, there was a note in our room. It's from Daniel. Sorry I forgot to tell you. – Gabriella came in her pajamas. – Here, I'll read it.

"_Gon 2 W.C. 2 find answers. B back soon, Dan &amp; Lili"._

-That explains where they went. – I took a bite of my muffin. – Heather's gone because her time limit is up, by the way.

-Uh, Gaby, why did you take it and didn't tell me? – The red head raised an eyebrow.

-It had glitter on it…

Again, the bell rang, but someone else was at the door. It was Amber, Blake, Caleb, Lesley and Jack.

-Hi everyone! - Amber ran in. –Guess where we're all going!

Caleb opened the map of Marleybone and its skyways and pointed to an island, - The Isle of Fetch. The greatest place to take a break in the whole Spiral! There's the Fetch Eye, a boardwalk, a beach, tons of games and of course: carnival treats!

-I'm in! – Amy exclaimed.

-Me as well! - Icy jumped out of her seat.

Mia mumbled. -Okay…

-Do whatever you like. I'm staying here. –Jack sat in the sofa and started polishing his katana.

It took us half an hour to get there and trust me, the wait was worth it. It has been a long time since we've actually had any normal fun. But Melissa wasn't having any of it. She was just eating popsicles. Lots of them. It was winter for crying out loud!

* * *

Now it's time to get to serious business. This time, me, Daniel, Matthew, Icy and Amy bought tickets and went to this new street along with a saved spot.

We met up and greeted with Sherlock Bones.

-If we are to locate Baxter and your friends, we must call upon Ms. Marphely over in Chelsea Court. She keeps an eye on that neighborhood and knows what goes on over there. I have heard her speak of those Clockworks by the Chelsea Tower. Seek her out at once. Get a ticket for each of you on the first Balloon Car you can. –He "bubble" smoked.

We went to Tracy Castleton, bought our tickets and were on our way.

Once we reached our destination, we quickly went around the rooftops, avoiding the enemies, until we saw a brown and white dog lady in a Victorian era lilac dress.

-Excuse me, are you Ms. Marphely? - Matt asked.

-Indeed I am, what brings you all here to Chelsea Court? - She walked up to us.

We quickly explained to her about everything that has been happening lately.

-I'm honored that Mr. Bones sent you to me on such important business in this time of crisis. – Ms. Marphely smiled with an amused twinkle in her eye. – I certainly expected he would not perform the honor himself.

* * *

**I LIVVVVEEEEE! YO I'M BACK! now see you in 4 months XD Just kidding! So sorry I haven't updated in a million years! Just, I've been so busy lately… But I'm back here now! You wanted Chelsea Court Caper? I got you it! Also, a few notes:**

**1\. The timeline will be slightly altered (Kevin and Fiona have been gone for a bit longer)**

**2\. Savannah will be slightly ****_different _****now. She will be more aggressive and will instead be filled with self doubt which causes her spells to fizzle a lot more than they should.**

**3\. I will be slightly updating every chapter to fix the grammar, sentences and add a few things to make the story a bit more cooler.**

**That's all! Good to be back!**

**-****_The Diamond Writer_**


End file.
